The Greatest Archery Tournament
by WorldofWidk
Summary: What happens when all of the great archers of pop culture come together for one archery tournament? Complete madness. See what happens when the worlds of Ranger's Apprentice, the Avengers, Arrow, and the Hunger games collide. Rated T for mild action and language.
1. Chapter One

Chapter One

The early morning mist surrounded the small cabin. In the distance, the immense Castle Redmont stood as a monument to the success of the nation. The front door of the cabin slid open noiselessly, and out stepped the Queen's Ranger, Will Treaty. In his right hand, he held a thick sheaf of papers –reports from around the Kingdom of Araluen- and his left he held a steaming mug of freshly brewed coffee.

Will sat down in the wooden chair on his deck, and began to read through the reports. Every so often, he would mutter a "Hm…" or an "I see." Will paused only when his dog, Sable, came from behind the cabin and sat next to him, her long breaths matching his.

After a few minutes, a girl of about sixteen, Madelyn, walked out the front door. Will, not looking up, said, "I made breakfast. It's on the table." She sat down in the chair next to his. "I saw it. Not hungry." She did, however, take a long swig from the coffee mug in her hand. "Anything interesting in those reports, Will?" He glanced up. "Not really," he said, tossing the papers onto the small table in front of them. "Just the usual things." "Can I have a look?" "Go right ahead. I doubt you'll find something worth looking at."

Madelyn was silent for a few minutes as she rifled through the stack, barely stopping to read a word until she saw an envelope addressed to Will in gold ink. "Will," she started. "Yes?" "What's this?" she asked, handing him the envelope. Will took it, and sliced it open using the saxe knife on his belt. He quickly read through it, his eyes darting back and forth across the parchment. "What's it say?" Madelyn asked. "You can read it if you like," he replied, handing the letter back to her. She began to read aloud.

"Ranger Will. You have been selected to compete in a competition of the highest importance, one that will determine the outcome of many equally important events. Your presence is requested at Castle Araluen to compete in the Royal Archery Tournament taking place there in two weeks' time. The competition will be stiff, and I hope you will be able to uphold the pride of our wonderful nation. Love, your dearest friend, Cassandra. PS: Say hello to Madelyn for me."

Madelyn put the paper down. "What does this mean?" "It means we better get packing if we're to arrive at Castle Araluen in a fortnight." "You're going?" "Of course I'm going. It was personally requested of me by your mother, who, as you know, is not one to go against. So get packed, and be ready to leave in five minutes." And just like that, it was decided.

Madelyn rushed inside the house to her small room, and took her saddlebag out from inside one of the drawers. She immediately began packing it with her spare uniforms, camp gear, and cooking supplies. The latter she doubted she would get a chance to use, as Will quite enjoyed making their meals. She grabbed her quiver off the wall, slung it over her shoulder, and went the grab her recurve bow from the main room.

She locked the front door from the outside, then went into the stables, throwing the saddlebag over the back of her horse, Bumper. She then jumped into the saddle on the small horse, then immediately began cantering out towards the road, where she knew Will was already waiting for her.

True to form, he was there, and as she arrived, the two set off at the forced-march pace that the Rangers used to travel. Will and Madelyn set off on the long road that would lead them to the great castle Araluen, and eventually the archery tournament.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

The near-silent footsteps of green boots crunched across the gravel outside the back entrance of the most popular nightclub in Starling City, Verdant. The club was still wild, and you could hear the music from three blocks away. This did not interest the man clad in green. He picked up his pace, now sprinting towards a high chain-link fence that blocked the club from the street behind it. The man vaulted it with ease, and landed in a roll that quickly put him back on his feet once again. He kept running until he reached the door built into the back of the club. He breathlessly typed in the access code, and then went inside, shutting the door behind him.

The man removed his hood as he walked quickly down the stairs. He typed a code into a second door, and then walked in as it swung open. He was immediately greeted by a vast, mostly empty room with training equipment at one end and several computers at the other. At the computer were the man's greatest allies, Felicity Smoak and John Diggle.

Diggle looked up as he heard the man walk in. "Oliver. How did it go?" The man, Oliver Queen, billionaire playboy and secret vigilante known as "The Hood", nodded slightly. "Starling City is a safer place without that scum," he said. Diggle nodded in turn, the started as if remembering something. "Oliver, there's something we have to show you," he said, while walking back toward the computers and Felicity. Oliver quickly followed behind him.

"What is it?" Oliver asked briskly. "Nice to see you, too," replied Felicity. "Anyways, I received a strange email today. The person said they were looking for 'The Hood'." Oliver's expression turned grim. "You don't know who it's from?" "No. I couldn't trace it. The sender used an asymmetrical security algorithm, which bounced to signal between thousands of servers, and…" Oliver held up a hand, signaling her to stop. "What does it say?" "I forwarded you the message."

Oliver said down at the adjacent computer and logged into his email, clicking on the latest of many from Felicity. He started to read the message aloud.

"Dear Mr. Queen, I know you are the vigilante known as "The Hood". With a press of a button, I can make it so everybody knows. Or not, depending on your next actions. I have chosen you amongst many others talented in your… line of work to compete for a sort of prize in a Grand Archery Tournament to be held in two weeks' time. The competition will take place in downtown Starling City. I expect you to be there, Mr. Queen, or everyone might come to know what I know."

Oliver's expression turned grim once more. He slowly looked up at Felicity. "Are you sure you can't trace it?" "I've tried everything, Oliver." Oliver stood up. "I guess there's nothing we can do, then. I'll just have to compete." He swore. "I don't have time for a "Grand Archery Tournament". I should be hunting down the criminals on that list!" Diggle spoke up. "If you don't compete, sir, you're going to have to hunt down criminals from inside a jail cell."

Oliver sighed, and then conceded the point. "I suppose we're going to have to figure out where in downtown Starling City this moronic contest is going to take place." He drew his bow, nocked an arrow, and then shot, sending the arrow flying at least three hundred yards until it hit the bull's-eye located on the other end of the basement hideout.


End file.
